Coeur liquide
by Mimozaa
Summary: Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas, Kyle? (Style, yaoi)
1. Chapter 1

_Salut les gens! _

_Une petite histoire sur le couple Stan et Kyle, qui durera trois ou quatre chapitres plutôt courts je pense. Pour une amie._

* * *

« -Kyle, je suis quoi pour toi ?

-Ben, t'es mon super meilleur pote ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Et toi, pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi tu m'as dis ça ? Cette réponse m'a brisé le cœur, à un point, tu peux pas t'imaginer... Moi je t'aimais, Kyle, l'idiot, le naïf, mais t'as jamais pris la peine de comprendre ce que je ressentais, t'as jamais voulu... Moi, j'étais là, à souffrir comme un con, à te regarder, à chialer dans mon coin tout seul sans personne pour m'aider... Cartman ? Non. Non.. Non. Kenny ? Peut-être, mais... Non quand même. Il pourrait pas m'aider. Il m'apprendrait rien.

On a toujours été amis, depuis la maternelle et jusqu'en terminale, jusqu'à maintenant... On était les deux mignons gamins de South Park, Stan et Kyle... On faisait pleins de choses ensemble, on a bien rigolé, vécu des tas d'aventures, on se disait tout... Mais moi, j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Que je t'aimais.

Je suis sorti avec Wendy uniquement parce que ça me faisait peur, avec M. Garrisson qui répétait tout le temps qu'être homo c'est le mal, et puis parce que je me sentais pas normal... Au fond de moi, il y avait encore cette petite voix qui faisait mal, qui me disait : tu l'aimes, t'y peux rien, mais lui il t'aimeras jamais, pour lui t'es juste un ami.

Juste. Un. Ami.

J'ai implosé. C'était comme si un truc en moi venait de casser. J'ai rompu avec Wendy.

J'ai tenté de me suicidé au moins quatre fois, du C.M.2 à la première. Première et deuxième fois, je me suis taillé les veines. Mon sang a coagulé aussi sec. Troisième fois, je me suis pendu. Mon père est arrivé avant mon asphyxie totale. Quatrième fois, dix comprimés d'ibuprofène. C'était les placebos qu'on avait donné à ma mère pour ses recherches.

La vie était contre moi. Elle me forçait à rester à l'état de loque humaine pour que je meure lentement de déchéance sentimentale.

Les gens me regardaient bizarrement. Je n'étais plus le gamin joyeux et enjoué, mais l'ado solitaire avec des poches sous les yeux. On a pensé que je me droguais. Mais non.  
Ma seule drogue, ce qui me poussais à vivre, c'est que chaque matin, je pouvais te voir à l'arrêt de bus avant d'aller en cours. Tu me faisais un sourire magnifique, puis tu me disais : ça va mec ? en me tapant sur l'épaule. Et puis je répondais que oui, et puis on discutait de tout et de rien, on se marrait. On se rappelait des souvenirs, on riait encore. Le bus arrivait, et on allait s'installer au fond, avec Kenny et Cartman. Puis on arrivait.

Pendant toutes ces années, je voulais aller te voir, te dire je t'aime, Kyle, bordel, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je t'aime. J'aurais pu le faire environ un bon millier de fois ces dernières années. Je l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Parce que je suis un gros lâche stupide, que j'avais peur de ta réponse, voilà pourquoi. Il n'y a pas d 'autre raisons.


	2. Chapter 2

Autant_ vous prévenir, cette histoire ne se terminera pas bien. Et il y aura du lemon. Parce que j'ai envie._

* * *

Je suis allé m'asseoir en haut de la colline, la tête dans les nuages. J'arrache l'herbe sous mes doigts, griffe la terre. Respire l'odeur des fleurs.

Je m'allonge. Le sol est trempé. Mais je m'en fous. Je me fous de tout. Je veux que Kyle vienne me chercher et qu'on rentre à la maison.

Kyle.

Je sens mon pouls battre faiblement dans mon cou et dans mes doigts glacés. Je dessine une forme vague sur ma main, avec mes doigts. Je palpe chaque partie de mon corps pour vérifier s'il est encore entier. Enveloppe flétrie renfermant les morceaux de mon cœur brisé.

_« -Kenny, apprends moi comment on meure sans mourir vraiment !_

_-Tu peux pas, Stan, tu peux pas... Moi c'est pas pareil. Toi, si tu crèves, c'est pour de vrai._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que. »_

Ce soir, je me suiciderais pour la cinquième fois.

Je n'ai pas peur. Je sais que ça va marcher. Après tout, je sais comment m'y prendre.

Je regarde passer les derniers rayons du soleil, vestiges rosés de la lumière décroissante, à l'horizon sans fin. L'ombre d'un sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Je ramasse un pétale blanc tombé dans mes cheveux noirs. Il est si fin, si pur.

Ah ah. Vie, tu es démasqué. Tu fais chier les gens jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, hein ? Y'a pas pire que la vie.

J'ai envie de revoir Kyle une dernière fois. Mais si je fais ça, il va m'empêcher de me tuer. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop triste.

« -Petit roux... je murmure. »

Je me relève. Tout mon corps est trempé, même mon visage est mouillé de mes propres larmes.

Pourquoi je l'aime, hein ? Pourquoi, espèce de sadique d'enfoiré de cœur à la con ?

Je cours jusqu'à chez moi. Il n'y a personne. Parfait. Je m'assois dans la cuisine, ouvre un pot de Nutella, et le mange à la petite cuillère, en savourant pour la dernière fois le goût sucré sur ma langue.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir!_

_La suite et fin pas avant une semaine (je serais chez mon père), je m'en excuse..._

* * *

Je n'ai même pas le temps de terminer ma deuxième cuillerée quand j'entends quelqu'un frapper. Gé-nial. On peut plus crever tranquillement ici. Je vais ouvrir.

Bordel.

Kyle.

Mais il fait quoi, là ? Je le fais entrer. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, en grelotant. Il a couru, je pense. Attends... Il pleure ?

« -Kyle, ça va aller...

- Stan.. Je... Je...

- Chuut. Tiens, prends un mouchoir et calmes toi. »

Je le serre contre moi. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, sa main crispée sur la mienne, son petit cœur qui bat vite, trop vite... Je ne supporte pas de le voir triste. C'est comme si une partie de mon cerveau était portée disparue. Je ne réfléchis plus, je veux juste qu'il aille mieux. C'est tout. Il pleure un moment, dans mes bras, recroquevillé, tremblant. Puis il s'arrête. Je plante mon regard dans le sien. Il a les plus beaux yeux verts du monde, je trouve. Ils sont tous brillants. On se fixe mutuellement, dans un espace hors du temps.

« -Stan... Je peux dire un truc stupide ?

- Ce que tu dis, c'est jamais stupide.

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser, là, maintenant ?

Euh... J'ai bien entendu ?

Kyle me demande de l'embrasser. Kyle me demande de l'embrasser. Kyle me demande de...

Je ne résiste pas. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres toutes douces. Quand je me détache de lui et que je le regarde, il me fait une sorte de petit sourire.

La voici, la super glue de mes rêves.

« -Stan, je.. je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure mais en fait c'était pas ça que je voulais dire j'avais peur de ta réaction et moi j'ai pas le droit parce que je suis juif et puis en plus comme tu m'aimes pas alors ben je suis triste et puis je pensais que...

-Moi aussi je t'aime, idiot. »


End file.
